


Bandages

by DrChickenSlinger



Category: Naruto
Genre: GaaLee, LeeGaa, M/M, Naruto AU, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrChickenSlinger/pseuds/DrChickenSlinger
Summary: "Bandages on my legs and my arms from youBandages, bandages, bandagesUp and down on my legs and my arms from youBandages, bandages, bandagesDon't worry now, don't worry now, don't worry cause it's all under control"Inspired by "Bandages" by Hot Hot Heat.  This is the fourth fic in my song inspired fic list!





	Bandages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_gay_poster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_gay_poster/gifts).



> Trigger warning for mild cat calling and a brief mention of self harm. The only thing talked about is scars and it does not go into graphic detail. If you would like to read it without that part, please let me know and I will gladly edit it and send it to you separately!

Gaara walked through the well lit narrow tunnel, the muffled sounds of screaming fans surrounding him. Slightly ahead walked his siblings dressed in their concert attire. His sister Temari was wearing black leather pants and a see through purple top with a black bralette underneath. She carried her guitar across her back as her studded leather boots slapped the concrete. His brother Kankuro wore ripped black jeans and a large black hoodie, the top poking up with cat ears. He scratched at his face as he twirled his drumstick, smearing the purple paint that had become his trademark look. The paint made his skin break out, but he was complimented on it once and would milk that as long as he could.

“Hey, Gaara, your nets are slipping.” Temari said, looking back as they walked. He shifted his bass guitar around to his back to free his hands. He pulled his fishnet tights up farther on his waist. They poked through the holey jeans he wore, the waistband peeking out from underneath his burgundy crop top. Normally, he preferred something much more comfortable and much less revealing, but, according to Kankuro, “Our fans have a certain aesthetic and we’re going to fucking deliver.”

Gaara pulled his guitar back around to the front, fiddling with the strings as they finally got to the end of the hallway. There they met up with the security team for the venue. The head of security talked with their manager as the three siblings looked around, used to this situation by now and no longer taking any interest in it. The screams had gotten louder now that the venue had started letting people in. The sound would fluctuate through the next hour until the opening act would go on and, eventually, the three would take the stage for another night. 

Gaara evaluated the group of security, each looking the same as the security in every venue they went to. He had created a game for himself after the excitement of performing had worn off, trying to find a unique characteristic amongst the guards. Most of them wore sunglasses, were bald, and some even had a donut in hand from time to time. This venue seemed like it would be the same as any other, until he saw someone bouncing on their toes, much younger than the other guards he was surrounded by. His hair bounced slightly as he did, his abnormally large eyebrows drawn down in anticipation and concentration. It seemed to be a sort of hybrid between a bowl cut and an undercut, but he pulled it off nicely. He wore the standard uniform, a black shirt and black jeans, which nicely defined his arm muscles Gaara couldn’t help but notice. He continued to stare as their manager talked to the head of security, the man continuing to concentrate diligently. The manager referenced the security team to the band which directed the young security guard’s attention towards the siblings. He noticed Gaara staring and threw him a brilliant smile, causing Gaara to look away as a blush formed on his face. His grin faltered slightly as he turned his attention back to the discussion being had. Gaara did the same, trying to bring his thoughts back to reality. 

“Okay, so we’ll have sections A and B cover the line outside. Once everyone is in, you’ll split yourselves between the front, back, and sides of the venue. Section C will be covering backstage. Section D will be assigned back here, watching the tunnels and being pulled as needed. Individual agents will be assigned to each band member. You know who you are. Dismissed.” 

The security guards stretched and began lazily walking to their destinations. Three guards stayed back, each walking to one of the siblings. Gaara’s blood ran cold as none other than the cute guard with the bowl cut walked straight up to him. He looked quickly to his sides, trying to signal one of his siblings for help. But they were already walking away towards their individual dressing rooms. He was going to have to do this alone.

“Hello! My name is Rock Lee, I will be assisting you tonight. Please, follow me as I take you to your dressing room!” The guard oddly saluted him and began walking away. Gaara gulped and followed him, picking up the pace slightly to account for the taller man.

“So, uh, Rock?” he asked, gulping as he did so.

“Huh? Oh, yes? Sorry, I normally go by Lee! Feel free to call me that if you would like to.” Lee responded, turning slightly and flashing his teeth at Gaara again. Due to the industry he was in, Gaara often found himself bleaching his teeth a lot to get the perfect smile. But even with all of that, his could never even compare to Lee’s.

“Oh… Lee. Well. How old are you? You don’t really seem old enough to be doing a job like this.” 

Lee threw his head back in a laugh. “I am twenty four! I may not seem like a lot, but I’m actually the next in line to be head of security. My Dad used to be a security guard and so it is my dream to follow in his path! Though that is probably too much information… I apologize. We can continue in silence.” He cleared his throat and clenched his fists, picking up his already fast pace. Gaara matched his speed, though he had to start jogging to do so.

“No, you don’t have to apologize. I don’t mind.” Gaara responded, as Lee finally started slowing down. He smiled at him and placed a hand on Gaara’s arm.

“Thank you! I’m sorry, I completely forgot to ask your name! I promise I am not this self absorbed most of the time!” he said, laughing nervously as his hand retreated to scratch the back of his head. 

Gaara blinked up at Lee, slightly taken aback. Ever since their band was launched into the spotlight, he had not met a new person who didn’t already know his name, back story, blood type, and favorite food. People already had an opinion and idea of him before they even saw him in the flesh. It caused him to accept the image society had of him and not try to be who he wanted to be. But now, he had a blank slate. He would be able to have more control over what this person thought and how he was perceived. It was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to him. Yet, in his state of shock, he wasn’t able to properly convey that.

“You don’t know my name?” Gaara asked quietly, continuing to stare wide eyed at Lee. 

“Oh, no! I am terribly sorry, that must be horribly offensive, I know you are famous. I just can’t seem to keep up with current trends and I only ever really listen to eighties music and-”

“It’s Gaara. My name is Gaara.” he said, cutting Lee’s rant off with a smile. “I’m twenty three and I’m in a band called SUNA with my siblings. It’s really nice to meet you, Lee.”

Lee grinned back at him, opening the door to his dressing room. “It’s very nice to meet you, Gaara! I am glad that I have the opportunity to work with you today!”

Gaara nodded at him, walking past him into the dressing room. He was standing in the door frame, pushing the door open with his arm which caused Gaara to have to walk in sideways. He gently brushed against Lee as he walked by, trying hard to not think about how good he smelled. Lee paused at the door for a few moments while Gaara set his guitar down.

“Well, I will just be right outside this door if you need anything. I will knock when it is time to go.” Lee said, closing the door.

“Wait! Can’t you… Stay in here? I don’t get to spend a lot of time with people my age besides my siblings. It would be nice to talk to a real person for once.”

“Oh! Er, I’m sure that would be fine. I will do my best to not bother you.” Lee said, stepping back into the room awkwardly. He closed the door, opened it again, then closed it again. He stood in front of it, crossing his arms in front of himself and stared at the far wall. Gaara stared at him as he did so, before turning to the small fridge underneath the vanity.

“Would you like something to drink?”

“Well, I’m not really supposed to drink any of that. Those are for the performers and their guests.” Lee said, breaking his stature slightly as he wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. 

“Well, you’re my guest now.” Gaara replied, grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge and tossing it to him. Lee caught it easily and slowly opened it. He chugged half of the bottle before closing it again, smiling as Gaara stared at him. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Gaara turned to his mirror.

“I should get ready now. Please sit down, you’re making me nervous.” he said, pulling out his makeup bag. Lee jumped slightly before sitting on the couch in his dressing room, posture stiff and still on alert. He watched Gaara as he pulled out an eyeliner pencil, smearing it under and over his eye in a similar pattern to a raccoons.

“Does... that hurt?” Lee said, his voice a loud whisper. He was worried that if he was too loud he would startle Gaara causing him to poke an eye out. 

“Not really. It tickles a little, but I got used to it. I started doing it before we even started performing. It helps draw attention away from my dark circles.” Gaara continued to apply his eyeliner with a practiced precision.

“Oh! That would make sense. And if it makes you feel good, that is what is important. I’ve never tried makeup before.” Lee says, gently drumming his fingers on his knees.

“If you’d like, I can show you how to do it.” Gaara said, turning his chair to face him. 

“I-uh-I guess everything should be tried at least once, right? As long as you have the time, of course.” Lee said, face growing hot.

“It sounds like the opening act is just going on. We still have at least half an hour before I need to go backstage.” Gaara replied, walking over to Lee as he did so. Lee breathed an okay as Gaara leaned down to him, eyeliner in hand. He gently pulled the skin under his eye down and began dragging the pencil across his skin. He placed a thin line under and above his eye, greatly reducing the amount he would normally use on himself. He gently smudged the black cream with his pinkie before pulling back.

“You have beautiful eyes, Lee.” he said, checking his work as he did so.

“Mine?” Lee squeaked. “Yours are gorgeous! They have a brilliant color. Mine are just...plain.”

Gaara gently touched his eye in confusion, smudging his own eyeliner down his cheek as he did so. Without thinking, Lee brought his thumb up to gently rub it away. Gaara blushed at the sudden contact, clearing his throat slightly. 

“Oh, sorry.” Lee said, pulling his arm away quickly. Gaara noticed that his face burned at the absence of his touch.

He leaned in again to cover Lee’s other eye. His hand carded through his hair slightly as he pulled his face up and closer to get a better angle. After gently smudging the other eye, he grabbed Lee’s arm to pull him towards the mirror. Neither let go, so they continued to hold hands as Lee checked himself in the mirror.

“Wow, it really does distract from the dark circles!” Lee said, pulling his cheeks up and down to change the shape of his eyes.

“You look nice.” Gaara said, staring at the side of his face while Lee continued to admire his work, “Though you looked nice before.”

Lee’s head snapped to stare at Gaara, the tips of his ears turning a bright red. “Th-Thank you!” he stuttered, stepping back from the vanity. He walked back over to the door and stood as he had before. Gaara sighed internally, frustrated that he could never have a normal conversation or relationship of any kind without something getting in the way. He sat on the couch and grabbed his bass, tuning the strings. After a few minutes, Lee pressed a finger to his ear, listening intently to his ear piece.

“It sounds like they are ready for you backstage, Gaara.” he said, opening the door as he did so. Gaara slung his guitar around himself and began walking towards the door. Lee walked through, running into Temari and Kankuro.

“Oh no, I am so very sorry, I did not see you there! I hope you are not injured, please accept my sincerest apologies!”

Temari and Kankuro both looked at Lee as if his head was on fire. Their bewildered gaze followed to Gaara who stared back at them, expression slightly threatening. 

 

“Uh, hey man, don’t worry about it. Gaara, you ready to go?” Kankuro said, tearing his eyes away from Lee to look at his brother.

“Yes. Let’s go.”

Lee and the other two guards led them back up the hallway and towards the back of the stage. Temari hung back, pulling Gaara’s arm and away from the spot he had taken next to Lee.

“What?” he asked, whispering harshly. 

“What the hell was going on in there? Why was he in your dressing room?” 

“Temari, he didn’t know who I was. He had never even heard of our band! I had the opportunity to experience normalcy. You would have taken it too if you had the chance.” he replied with a sniff.

“Shit, you got lucky. Mine tried to get an autograph and a picture. I had to tell him to buzz off.” Temari huffed, crossing her arms.

“Who we buzzin’?” Kankuro interrupted, throwing his arms around his siblings.

“Gaara’s got a crush on the security guard.”

“I do not, Temari! He didn’t know my name! It was nice to have a normal conversation! Besides,” Gaara said, his voice dropping below a whisper, “he’s way out of my league anyway.”

They continued walking in silence, the noise from the crowd growing as they approached. 

“Wait a second. Was the guy wearing eyeliner before, or did you put that on for him?” Kankuro asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Gaara. He pushed past him, face reddening as he turned his guitar around to the front of him. A stage hand brought him a bottle of water that he took a swig out of, swishing it around his mouth.

“Good luck!” Lee whispered, now standing next to Gaara. “I’ll be right here if you need anything!” He flashed Gaara another smile and stuck his thumb out at him. Gaara nodded weakly before walking on stage to the sound of hundreds of people screaming. His hands shook as he plugged his bass into his amp, but not because of the crowd. It was because of the cute guy that would be waiting for him when he was done.

*****

“Thank you, you’ve all been wonderful!” Temari screamed as the concert came to a close. The roar of the crowd was deafening as they all waved and the stage went black. Kankuro stuck his head through the closing curtain, throwing his drumsticks for a lucky fan to keep as a memento. Gaara stared down at the pick he had used that night. Normally he would do the same as Kankuro, but this time he had other plans for it. He pocketed it and unplugged his amp. More stage hands came and began fussing over each sibling, taking their instruments and helping them find their way through the dark. Gaara’s eyes hadn’t even began adjusting before he felt excited hands on his shoulders.

“Wow, Gaara, that was simply amazing! Why did you not mention how talented you were?” he heard Lee scream. He couldn’t help but smile. He had spent almost the whole concert throwing glances to the side where Lee stood after an especially hard sequence or when a song was completed.

“Hey, kid, get your hands off the talent!” he heard someone bark from further backstage.

“Oh, I am so sorry. I tend to get carried away sometimes.” Lee removed his hands from Gaara’s shoulders and stepped back slightly.

“I didn’t mind at all. I’m glad you enjoyed it so much.” Gaara stepped back towards Lee, grabbing his arms and placing them back onto his shoulders. He was sick of being treated as something fragile, something that wasn’t supposed to be touched because of its worth. 

Lee smiled at him in surprise, wrapping his arms closer around his shoulders.

“Gaara, we need to get outside for the signing or whatever is happening. Let’s go, the faster we get this over with, the sooner I can eat.” Kankuro drawled, pulling Gaara back into reality. 

“We’ll be sure to escort you and keep you safe.” his security guard said, nodding at the other two as he did so. Gaara turned to look up at Lee who was nodding back seriously. He looked down to see Gaara staring for the second time that night. He smiled and placed a hand on his back, guiding him through the back door and towards the open area where a group of fans were waiting for them.

“Everyone, make room. Get back! Everyone will have the chance for a picture and an autograph, but you need to line up in an orderly fashion.” the head of security barked. Lee’s hand remained on Gaara’s back, this time for safety purposes as he used his other arm to buffer a space between them and the crazed crowd.

“Kankuro, have my babies!” a group of girls screamed. Gaara grimaced at this. It always shocked him how people could treat them like they were gods when they were the same as all of the people that worshipped them. Just last night he had watched Kankuro face plant on the sidewalk. He wasn’t even drunk, he was just too busy eating a taco to notice that there was a curb. Temari and Gaara had laughed at him for an hour straight.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of loud and obnoxious cat calling.

“Hey, Mari, what that mouth do?”

“Wish you weren’t wearing anything under that mesh, huh sweetheart?”

“You wanna head home with me?”

Temari always got it the worst when they came to venues like this. People would always drink too much and treat her like she was just a piece of meat. It disgusted Gaara. They got into this business because they were passionate about music and wanted to be able to create together. This isn’t what he had wanted.

“Get the fuck away from her.” he heard himself growl, vision blurring slightly from exhaustion and anger. He began pushing through the crowd, trying to find the offenders. Lee tried to keep up, doing his best to push back the feral audience as Gaara moved. Finding the source of the cat calling, he stuck his finger in their faces.

“I’m going to see to it that you assholes are never allowed here again. I’m not okay with anyone talking to my sister like that.” 

Gaara’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of cracking knuckles behind him. There stood Kankuro, his expression as furious as Gaara felt. The people who had been catcalling Temari backed away, grumbling about “high and mighty” celebrities and getting their tickets refunded. Gaara, finally realizing that Lee was still there and was struggling to keep people away, looked up at him, his expression apologetic. Lee smiled gently down at him, touched at the way Gaara had defended his sister. Their eyes locked for a moment. Gaara began leaning in, attempting to get as close to Lee as possible. But this only caused the crowd to swarm tighter and tighter. Hands grabbed and pulled at Kankuro and Gaara.

“Everyone, get back! You are going to be removed from the scene if you cannot behave like human beings!” Lee yelled, his expression fierce. He began shoving people away, pushing Kankuro and Gaara back out of the throng of people as best as he could. A girl grabbed at Gaara, holding him down as he struggled to get out. Lee turned to where he had been yanked out of his grasp. His expression was deadly, a look that Gaara didn’t even think his normally joyful face could make. He grabbed Gaara firmly around his middle, pushing her and yanking him from the girls grasp. In her desperation to keep a hold on him, she dug her nails into Lee’s arm, raking it down as he continued to pull. Finally, he was able to push Gaara and Kankuro out of the crowd. More guards arrived, pushing the crowd back as the siblings regrouped at the outskirts. 

“Fuck this.” Kankuro grumbled, leaving the area to head back towards his dressing room. “We don’t owe them anything.” His bodyguard ran after him, attempting to keep up as he left. Temari sighed, and followed after Kankuro. 

“Thanks, Gaara.” she said, hugging him tightly before she left. 

Gaara continued to stare after them as they walked away, his heart sinking as he realized how unhappy they all were. Lee placed a hand at the small of his back, electrocuting Gaara out of his thoughts.

“Are you ready to go back?” Lee asked gently. Gaara nodded at him, eyes growing heavy. He led him back to the dressing room, the chaos of the night fading as they walked. Once they had made it back to the room, Lee stopped and stood outside taking his post.

“Aren’t you going to come in again?” Gaara asked, pausing in the door frame.

“Oh, uh, I can if you’d like me to! We just need to keep you in here until the crowd disperses and we can escort you back to your bus.”

Gaara grabbed his arm, pulling him into the room. Lee winced at the contact causing Gaara to look down at where his hand was resting. Ten scratches surrounded it, bright red and bleeding.

“You’re hurt. And it’s my fault.” Gaara said, staring down at the scratches as he turned his arm over in his hands.

“It is not your fault. I am just doing my job. It will be okay, it beats getting thrown up on by a drunk.” Lee said, trying to lighten the mood.

“No. I was the one that walked into the crowd. Let me take care of this.”

Gaara pushed Lee to sit on the couch, turning towards the vanity he had been using earlier. After shuffling through his bag, he pulled out a cleansing pad and a roll of gauze. He sat next to Lee on the couch, pulling his arm onto his lap. He began to clean the scratches gently, ensuring that they wouldn’t get infected. He pulled out a salve and rubbed it into his arm, his touch lingering far longer than it needed to. Lee stared at Gaara as he did this, his lips slightly parted.

“Why do you have all this stuff?” Lee asked as Gaara began wrapping his arm in the gauze. His lips tightened as he focused on the task.

“Rough nights.” 

Lee’s eyebrows drew down in confusion. He looked back down at what Gaara was doing and caught a flash of his forearm. Thin scars dotted the skin, some darker than others. He tied Lee’s gauze off, standing up to discard the garbage. Lee stopped him, placing his hand over Gaara’s arm causing him to sit back down.

“I’m so sorry.” he said, eyes welling slightly with tears.

“It’s better now.” Gaara said, looking away from Lee’s concerned gaze. “I just keep this stuff for emergencies.”

Lee grabbed Gaara, pulling him into a tight hug. “You are so strong.” he whispered into his ear, wetting his shoulder with tears.

“Thank you.” Gaara replied, his voice thick with the need to cry. Lee pulled back slightly, staring at Gaara as he did so. He looked at Lee’s lips then back up to his face. He began to lean in, but was interrupted for the second time that night. They both jumped as a knock sounded at the door, ruining the moment. Lee jumped from the couch, frantically wiping his eyes before pulling open the door.

“Oh… Hey. Nice bowl cut. Is my brother in there? It’s time for us to go to the bus.” Gaara heard Kankuro say. He silently cursed him, mad that he had ruined the moment. He pushed himself up from the couch and grabbed his stuff.

“I’m here.” Gaara said, walking up behind Lee, pressing in close. “Let’s go. Where’s Tem?”

“She’s already on the bus.” Kankuro replied, following his security guard down the hall. Lee grabbed Gaara’s bag and followed them, keeping pace next to Gaara.

As they got outside, Lee handed Gaara’s things to the bus driver to be stowed. Gaara turned to Lee and cleared his throat, not wanting to leave. 

“Thank you for the conversation and your help tonight.” he said, looking up at Lee. His shiny black hair sparkled in the moonlight and Gaara mustered all of his will power to keep from pushing it away gently from his face.

“It was very nice to meet you, Gaara. Maybe someday we’ll meet again.”

Gaara smiled at him gently. “I hope so.”

He boarded the bus, the adrenaline from the night finally wearing off. All he wanted to do was sleep for twelve hours and spend the entirety of the next day in his pajamas, spending a much needed day off with his siblings. He slumped onto a seat and dug his hands into his pockets. He felt something poke him, and pulled it out. He still had his guitar pick. He bolted up out of his seat, running past the bus driver as he got on. 

“Lee!” he called, chasing down the departing figure ahead of him. “Come back!”

Lee turned, staring back at Gaara. He began to jog, meeting Gaara who was now out of breath.

“I forgot to give this to you. It’s my pick from tonight. I want you to remember me.” he said, panting as he did so. “Can I see your phone for a second?”

Lee blinked at him, and stared down at the pick. “...That is so kind of you! But why do you need my phone?” He took the pick out from Gaara’s hands, their fingertips brushing lightly. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it, and handed it to Gaara.

Gaara began typing on the screen as Lee rubbed his thumb over the small piece of plastic in his hand. Gaara turned it off and handed it back to him. “I put my number in there. My personal number. I trust you not to give it out. Call me sometime.” 

Gaara stood on his toes and gave Lee a small kiss on the cheek. Lee stood in shock as his hand reached up to feel the area where Gaara had kissed him. Gaara ran back to the bus and climbed on, Lee still standing in place. He texted Gaara as soon as the bus began to pull away.

“Hello, it’s Lee!”

“That was fast. I have a song for you to listen to if you’d like. I’ve been thinking about it since our talk earlier.”

“Of course!”

After a few minutes, a link popped up in Lee’s texts. He saved it, wanting to listen to it on the way home from work. He finished his duties for the night, escorting concert goers through the venue and back to the parking lot. He had to break up a few fights, but he didn’t care. All that he could think about was the worn pick in his pocket and the song he had waiting for him. 

Finally, he sat down in his car, plugging the aux cord into his phone. A rhythmic drum beat began playing through his speaker which turned into a quick paced alternative rock song. It wasn’t the kind of music Lee normally listened to, but he paid attention knowing that something about it made Gaara think of him.

“Bandages on my legs and my arms from you  
Bandages, bandages, bandages  
Up and down on my legs my arms from you  
Bandages, bandages, bandages.”

Lee smiled at the lyrics, closing out of his app to send Gaara another text.

“I sure am glad you had those bandages. Thank you for taking care of me.”

“I’ll gladly take care of you anytime. X”

 

Lee smiled at the little “x” at the end of the text. He put his phone down and backed out of his parking spot, saving the text to be answered when he got home. Texts turned into phone calls, which turned into video chats, which turned into long plane rides back and forth to see each other. Gaara was glad to have found someone who cared about him as a person and not as a celebrity. Lee was happy to have Gaara simply for who he was and not for what the world thought of him. And, in Gaara’s opinion, the only thing that really mattered was what Lee thought anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the amazing a_gay_poster who is always so supportive of everything I do and also suggested this song! I'm not sure if this was quite the direction you were thinking of when you suggested it, but this is all my brain could come up with! Please go check them out if you haven't already, they have the most gorgeous one shots and a beautifully in depth chaptered fic currently being written. https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_gay_poster
> 
> Here is the link to the song this fic was inspired by as well as was included in the fic itself. I really like this song and it has been stuck in my head for the past week! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_K36y-iLUk
> 
> Have a great week, amazing people!


End file.
